The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a cold spray method and, more particularly, to a cold spray method used to join or, in certain cases, strengthen metals or metallic substrates.
When an airframe metallic structural beam, for example, is fatigue cracked, repair or replacement of the cracked beam is often a costly process. The high cost of the process arises from the nature of the repair or replacement, which includes cutting out the cracked section and replacing it with a support structure, reinforcing the cracked section with multiple riveted doublers or replacing the beam entirely.